Snow Days can be Amazing
by wallyandkuki34
Summary: It's the one snow day of the year again and this time there is no sick Nigel or a stupid love struck Fourth Grade President Jimmy.


Surprise! Yep, I got another story for you guys. :) This is just a one-shot for some of the couples (My favorites) because I got this sudden urge to write about them.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or any of the characters

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was another ordinary snow day in Virginia, well besides the fact that it was the ONLY snow day of the year that it is.

Our favorite sector was lounging around in the treehouse as they listened to the radio.

''Okay, okay Mitch! We get that you love pie already! *does fake laugh* Now back to today, as everyone has noticed it is snowing,'' The radio announcer's voice said through the radio speakers, '' And if you haven't...LOOK OUT YOUR FLIPPIN' WINDOW! *clears throat* List of schools out for today...(Made all these up, you'll probably notice from the names)...Fearview High...Newburger High...Fluffhead High...Bickering Junior High...Hillenburg Junior High...''

''Come on you cruddy radio prodcaster! Get on with it!'' Wally screamed at the radio, barely keeping himself from ''killing'' the stupid thing.

As if the radio broadcaster heard Wally, ''...and Gallagher (Did I spell that right? Not for sure) Elementary!''

''YES!'' Shouted all of the current residents of the treehouse.

Wally and Hoagie high-fived while Kuki squealed with delight. In a flash everyone in the room was missing. The only signs that they were there at all was pillows with the stuffing coming out (how do you think Wally kept hold of himself? He surely didn't just sit there) and the still playing radio.

In a record time, they all met up at the front door of the treehouse.

''Attention Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5. I have been searching and searching for anything abnormal for this snow day, but I have found nothing,'' When he said that everyone, besides Nigel, gave a sigh of relief. Relieved and happy that their snow day wouldn't be ruined like last year. That is until Nigel continued speaking, ''But I still want you to be on your guard and have communicaters on you at all times.''

''Okay, mom'' Hoagie said jokingly earning a few snickers.

Nigel glared at Hoagie from behind his dark sunglasses before ignoring him and continuing, ''And I would like for us all to meet up in front of the swings in the park every hour for check ups.''

Everyone groaned. What was the point in doing that when they were supposed to have their communicaters to do that?

''No objections. See you guys in a hour'' Nigel told them before walking out into the winter wonderland.

After they were sure he was out of earshot they started complaining.

''That's gonna ruin today! What if I'm in the middle of a awesome snowball fight and I have to leave to do cruddy check ups!'' Wally complained with his arms crossed with a scowl.

''Yea!'' Hoagie agreed, ''Why do we have to do check ups anyway if we have our communicaters?''

Abby sighed and rolled her eyes, ''Oh well. Who cares? Can't go against boss' orders, no matter how stupid they are.''

''Guess your right,'' Kuki agreed before flinging open the door again, (she closed it when Nigel left so he wouldn't hear them complaining if he didn't go very far away from them),'' Well let's get going! My It's-snowing!-get the crud outside rainbow monkey can't stand it any longer!

''Yea!'' They all agreed before racing out the door after her.

''Oh. Can't leave that open'' Hoagie said coming back and closing the door with an excited slam.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

*Time Skip*

''It's like I told myself my own cruddy (am I using cruddy too much?) future!'' Wally exclaimed to the other three as they walked towards the swing where they already saw a outline of Nigel standing next to the swings.

But...who was that other person?

They all stopped walking and stared at Nigel and the other person a few yards away from them. Wally would have kept on walking if it wasn't for Kuki who grabbed his arm and pulled him back next to her.

''Hey, who's that with Nigel?'' Kuki asked saying what was on everyone's mind. Well everyone except Wally that is.

He didn't seem to see the other person next to Nigel nor hear Kuki say it because he continued to complain.

''-We were winning too! Just one second later and I would have nailed Numbuh 13 right in the face! Why the crud was he out there anyway? He just kept falling in the snow when he bent over to make a snowball!'' Wally said continuing his endless complaining, ''Oh if only Nigel had waited-ow!''

Abby elbowed Wally in the ribs to shut him up and when he turned to glare at her she gestured towards the other person next to Nigel.

''Who's that with Nigel?'' Wally repeated what Kuki said. Abby rolled her eyes before answering.

''We don't know yet'' Abby answered, like I said above, and continued walking towards Nigel and the stranger.

When they got close, they noticed it was a girl because she had long hair (does not mean that guys can't have long hair, it just goes with story) and when they got even closer they saw it was...

''LIZZIE!'' They all screamed.

Said red head turned around when she heard them. They could all tell she was angry as her face was almost as red as her hair from anger. Also the anger in her eyes didn't really help in hiding her anger.

''Hey guys'' Lizzie said in a fake sweet voice which they all knew was fake.

''Lizzie what are you doing here? You and Nigel broke up months ago (thay might not have been broken up yet but I made them that way, sorry to any Nigel/Lizzie fans, I just don't think they go together)'' Hoagie said while glaring at her with anger of his own.

Nigel might not show it but they all knew Lizzie broke his heart when she broke up with him. So they weren't gonna let her trick them and they stood by their friend.

Everyone inwardly tensed when they saw Lizzie's eyes get angrier. It was like Hoagie just added gasoline to the fire. But besides the raging orbs on her face, her expression stayed stoic.

''Yes, I know that. That's why I'm here'' Lizzie said in a voice with little emotion, '' I want my Nigie back.''

''Well then you can turn around get your cruddy butt out of here, because he ain't gonna take you back!'' Wally said coming to stand in front of Nigel, who stayed silent as he watched with curious eyes.

Lizzie was fuming. ''How would you know you little blond idiot!''

Wally felt hurt when she said those words, but there was no way he was gonna show her that satisfaction.

Before Wally could even reply, Everyone felt a everything go cold. What the crud was going on?

They didn't have to wonder to long though. Because before any of them could speak, Kuki was in front of Lizzie. Really. One moment she was standing next to Wally with a frown and then the next she was in front of Lizzie with complete hatred in her eyes.

''Take it back'' They all heard Kuki say softly while glaring at her with everything she had.

If looks could kill, well I bet you know what would happen.

Lizzie glared back and said, ''Why should I? He is!''

Kuki's glare just went several hundred degrees up at that. They could see a big fire roaring in her violet eyes.

''I said take it back!'' Kuki said louder while her hand was shut in a painful fist.

''And I said why should I!'' Lizzie shouted back.

Everyone couldn't believe what happened next. It was like in slow motion and fast forward at the same time.

They all watched as they heard Kuki lift her fist silently. She pulled back with the same eerilly silence but as soon as the punch was in motion a loud battle cry escaped her mouth.

They continued to watch as they saw Lizzie's eyes widen and she made a attempt to block the punch but it was too late. Kuki's fist then hit her target with all of her strength.

As Kuki's fist came in contact with Lizzie's face, there was so much strength that it threw her back onto her butt.

Then they all heard it.

A loud, painful crack rang in the air.

Surely, it was definately true.

Lizzie's nose was broken.

Apparently Kuki had come back to her senses because as she looked from her throbbing fist to Lizzie on the ground cradling her broken and bloody nose, her hands flew up to her mouth as a loud gasp escaped her.

''Oh! Lizzie! I am so, so, so, so so-'' Before she could finish her long list of ''so's'' someone laid their hand on her shoulder.

As Kuki turned around she suspected to see a horrified and scared Aussie, but behind her was a proud-looking and amazed one instead.

''Kuki! Where'd you learn to punch like that? That was amazing!'' Wally exclaimed excitedly.

Kuki couldn't help as a little giggle found it's way out of her mouth. It was just a little funny to see Wally like that but it didn't mean she didn't like it though.

''What?'' Wally asked stopping his praise as he heard her giggle.

''Nothing'' Kuki assured him before giving him a smile, ''Thanks Wally.''

''I should be saying that, not you'' Wally said teasefully with a smile of his own.

They shared a laugh before talking about what just happened again.

*With everyone else*

To say that everyone was shocked to see Kuki punch Lizzie in the face was a understatement.

Abby and Hoagie watched as Wally snapped out of his surprised trance before walking over to a apologizing Kuki.

Seeing that Wally had Kuki under control, Hoagie and Abby walked over to Nigel, not even glancing down at Lizzie on the ground. She deserved it.

''Nigel, are you okay?'' Abby asked him as she walked up next to him with Hoagie behind her.

Nigel shook his head to clear his thoughts. Did Kuki just really punch his ex-girlfriend in the nose? And breaking it at the time.

He couldn't believe that the most gentle one on the team had **really ** just punched Lizzie.

He only finally snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Abby ask if he was okay.

''Yea, I'm fine. Just a little surprised'' Nigel answered while taking a seat on the swing he was standing in front of.

''Well you should be. That was really unexpected'' Hoagie said sitting down on the swing next to him.

''Yea, Abby is going to be sure not to make her that angry ever. She sure can pack a punch'' Abby said leaning on the swing set pole.

''No doubt'' Hoagie agreed and Nigel just nodded in agreement.

''Hey Nigel? What did she want anyway?'' Hoagie asked him while making the swing move a little, getting bored with staying still.

''Oh. She wasn't lying to you guys, she really wanted to get back with me'' Nigel answered as he took a glance at the red head that was still cradling her nose.

''...Were you going to agree too?'' Abby asked while looking at him with curious and a are-you-crazy? look.

''No way'' Nigel answered without a second thought.

''Good, Abby would think there was something seriously wrong with you if you said yes'' Abby said with relief. No way did she want Lizzie back in her life, or any of the others.

''Yea besides don't you like Rachel anyway?'' Hoagie asked casually, not noticing the furious blush on his friend's that was almost as red as Mars itself.

''S-shut up Hoagie! I do not!'' Nigel denied quickly. Too quickly.

'Heh, heh keep telling yourself that Nigel. You do to' Abby and Hoagie thought while sharing a knowing glance.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

*Time Skip again*

Again everyone was heading towards the swing set again as another hour passed. This time however everyone was split up.

After Lizzie finally left without any more words, everyone went their seperate ways after telling Nigel nothing weird has happened.

Instead of going back to the snowball fight like everyone thought he would, Kuki said she was gonna go sledding and Wally said he would go with her, to the surprise to everyone else. Even though they all had the same belief in their mind that it wasn't to just keep telling her how awesome the punch was.

Abby and Hoagie decided to go play around anywhere and Nigel went off somewhere. No one really thought much over it though.

''So Abby what do you want for your birthday?'' Hoagie asked trying to start conversation.

Oh yeah. Abby's birthday was coming in a couple weeks.

'Abby can't believe Abby forgot her own birthday already!' Abby thought with a inward slap to the head for her stupitidy.

''Abby don't know'' Abby answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

''Okay then'' Hoagie replied back.

They saw the swings coming into few again as they started to walk a but faster but Abby didn't see a rock sticking up out of the ground.

''Ah!'' Abby said in surprise as she put her hands out to keep from falling on her face, but the impact never came.

Slowly, Abby cracked a eye open and then opened her other one as she figured out what happened.

Hoagie had caught her.

She looked up to thank him but when their eyes met a trance came over them and neither of them could look away.

Slowly, still in a trance, Their faces started getting closer to each other. And just when they were a inch away from each other's lips...

''ICE CREAM!'' Some random kid shouted as he ran past.

They both then came out of the trance and sprang away from each other like they had touched molten lava.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Hoagie finally got a little courage to break it.

''We should probably get to the others'' Hoagie said looking at the swing set and seeing everyone there, looking around for them.

''Yea..'' Abby agreed uncomfortably before getting enough strength in her legs to start walking and started walking towards the swing set again.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Later on they found out that when Nigel was ''alone'' he was really sneaking off to see Rachel, or Numbuh 362.

Hoagie and Abby didn't mention the kiss to anyone the rest of the day but Abby did tell Kuki the next day after she asked her what was wrong. No doubt Hoagie did the same to Wally and Nigel.

And Wally and Kuki were Wally and Kuki.

Denying their feelings for each other when they both truly love each other and are awesome together. (Same for all the other couples too)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

How did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Just liked it? Disliked it? Just tell me! If it was bad tell me, I can take it. Trust me.

Sorry if anyone was OOC.

Review! :D


End file.
